The Land and the Sea
by BlueandBrownEyes
Summary: The land and the sea have always had a strange relationship, but in the end they come together. Critical Role. Fjord/Jester


**Author's Note: I haven't seen any Fjord/Jester content so I decided to write this. Also I'd only seen Episode 1 when I wrote this so this story could end up being completely inaccurate.**

 _They always had a strange relationship._

The first thing Fjord notices is her blue skin. It's dark and lovely and there's a part of him that's itching to touch it. She sees him starting at her and gives him a wicked smile. She has sharp, pointy teeth and there's a look in her eye like she knows all of his secrets. She walks over and sits right next to him. He's a little surprise at how calm she is around him, most people are very uneasy about half-orcs. But most people aren't very trustworthy of teiflings either so maybe that kind of stuff doesn't matter to her.

"That's a large blade," she says looking at his falchion.

He's not entirely sure how to reply so he just says, "Thank you miss."

"Where are you heading?" she asks.

"I'm heading to the Soltrice Academy," he says. He's a little unsure of why she seems so interested in him. But he's also intrigued by her.

"I'm heading there too!" she gasps. "We should go together!"

"What?" he asks. "But I don't even know you. I don't even know your name."

"It's Jester," she says. "There. Now you know. We should leave tomorrow morning." And she walks away leaving him speechless. Part of him wonders if this is some kind of trap, but travelling alone has been difficult and having a companion might make things easier. So against his better judgement he meets her in the morning and they start their peculiar journey.

He learns a lot about her in the next few days. That she's a cleric and that she hopes she can find her father after she graduates from the academy. He learns that she has an unhealthy obsession with pastries. He also learns how tricky she can be very quickly. She will mess up shops and steal coins just because she can. It's strange though. It's like she's playing a game. Part of him thinks that it's endearing, another part is scared that she's going to get them killed. And another part wonders if she is just going to rob him blind one day. He knows that she could do it. She's quick and sneaky. Much quicker than he originally thought. But every morning he still has his money and his falchion.

"How much did you take?" he asks one day when he sees her counting gold pieces. She has way more than she had yesterday.

"Oh, just a couple" she smirks.

"You know those men didn't look particularly friendly," he says. They ran into a group of men in a tavern earlier that day. Jester decided she wanted to play cards with them. He wasn't very familiar with it, he just knew it was some type of gambling game. Jester had lost a good chunk of her gold, but she must have grabbed one of the men's bags before they left. "We could end up in a whole lot a trouble if they find out you stole their money."

"Do not worry," she says. "I was careful."

"Why do you do that anyway?

She shrugs. "It's fun. Makes life much more exciting."

"Well why don't you ever take anything from me?" he asks before really thinking about what he just said. She tilts her head and stares at him.

"Because I like you," she says and she gives him that smile again. He doesn't really know how to respond so he just keeps quiet. It's one of the few things that he's really good at.

He decides to take the first watch that night. He's not very tired so he spends most of the watch thinking. This night has been much colder than before. He can see his breath and wraps himself in his blanket so he can warm himself up. At one point he hears a noise and grabs his falchion, but he realizes that it's Jester who is making the noise. She's still asleep but he can hear her whimpering. He walks closer to her and he can see her shivering.

"Papa, Papa please," she says. He doesn't know if he should wake her or not, so he takes his blanket and puts it on her, hoping that it will give her some comfort. Before he can stop himself he brushes her hair out of her face. His fingers linger on her skin for a few moments. It's just as soft as he imagined. He pulls his hand away quickly when he realizes what he was doing and he goes back to his watch.

She doesn't say much to him the next day. She just hands him the blanket and they continue on their path.

He knew that her thieving would catch up to them at some point. Even though she said that she was careful, those men they had met yesterday seemed to have figured out that their gold had gone missing.

"I'm going to give you one chance," one of the men says. He seems to be the leader of the group. "Give us back our gold and we'll let you go." Fjord knew that it wouldn't be that easy. They would give them some kind of punishment. He just had to think of a way to get them out of there. Maybe he could convince them that they had the wrong pair. But they're probably not very many groups consisting of a green half-orc and a blue tiefling.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Jester says.

"Well, maybe I can help you remember," the leader says as he pulls out his sword.

It looks like talking isn't gonna work after all. Fjord grabs his falchion and grits his teeth. It looks like this is going to be a long day.

They work surprisingly well together. Even though they are outnumbered and they've only known each other for a few days, they fight like they've done it for years. Fjord thinks that they might finally have a chance when something large hits him on the side of the head. His vision goes blurry and he hears Jester scream his name. His vision starts to clear again and he sees Jester coming to get him when he sees one of the men behind her pull out a dagger and before he can warn her, the man stabs her in the side and Fjord watches as she falls to the ground. His vision goes blurry again but this time it's from anger. He clutches his falchion in his hand and attacks with a kind of power he's never felt before. When the last man falls dead to the ground, Fjord feels a wetness on his face and realizes that he's still bleeding but he doesn't care. He runs over to Jester and forces a healing potion down her throat. She begins to cough and clutches her side.

"Fjord," she says. "Fjord, you are bleeding."

"Don't worry about me," he says. "I'm gonna get you out of here."

"You are sweet," she mumbles. "Like pastries."

He picks her up as carefully as he can but she still moans in pain. He hates that she's in pain. He hates that she's in pain because of him. He should have been paying better attention. She would have never gotten hurt if he had been more careful.

Fortunately, he finds a small town just as the sun begins to set. He gets strange looks from the townspeople, but he doesn't really care. He finds a place where they can spend the night and he makes her drink the remaining healing potions. Jester looks much better after a few hours of resting and she's strong enough to heal herself. He's still shaking even after hours of the battle and he can't get the image of her limp body on the ground out of his head. He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't even realize that Jester said something to him.

"What?" he asks.

"I said I can heal you too," she says and points to his head. "Come here." She pats her hand on the side of the bed. He walks slowly over to her and sits on the side of the bed. She places her hand gently on his forehead and he feels a warmth from her fingers that spreads to his whole body. He feels his wounds start to close up and he feels himself relax for the first time all day. He begins to stand up but she clutches onto him. "No, wait," she says almost desperately. "Do not go. Please."

They stare at each other for the longest time before her mouth crashes against his and he pulls her against him. He tries to tell himself to be careful, that she had been seriously injured just hours ago. But she moans against his mouth and all rational thought flies out of his head. He needs to touch her, needs to feel her and he can't believe he's gone this long without kissing her. She pulls him on top of her and he loses himself in her.

 _But in the end they come together._


End file.
